


The world is in flames but we still have each other

by Flanroman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanroman/pseuds/Flanroman
Summary: Reaper 76 Free for all Secret Santa 2020 for EdgeLady.I really liked your prompt:Gabriel and Jack have resigned themselves to not being together this Christmas (due to missions during Golden Age? Because of their post-Fall vigilante lifestyle? You decide). But the Christmas miracle happens! (can be sfw or nsfw, up to you).I hope you like the drawing and Merry Christmas :) !
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	The world is in flames but we still have each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgeLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/gifts).




End file.
